Postal services currently give postal rate discounts to individuals and/or companies that presort mail to a particular presort level. In such instances, each presort level may have a different postage rate. For example, the cost of postage may decrease depending on the number of pieces of mail presorted and/or the presort level achieved. Additionally, a plurality of different publications can be bundled together to increase the number of publications that qualify for a lower cost postage presort rate. Historically, to co-mail publications having different trim sizes, multiple binders each having a corresponding trimmer were required.